<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In One Another by nepenthe_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318958">Lost In One Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer'>nepenthe_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Kinktober, Love, M/M, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and James take a bath together</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Kinktober Prompt 31 - Free Day - Bathing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In One Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In addition to this being the last day of Kinktober, this is also my 100th fic posted so there was no way that I could resist writing something sweet with my favorite pairing. It might be fairly short but it's what fit the mood of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft light of candles filled the bathroom giving it a dim and peaceful glow. They were softly scented, things light fresh linens and rainstorm. Just enough to give the room a pleasant scent without being overwhelming. The room was warm with a hint of steam filling the air which added to the atmosphere making everything feel calm and relaxing.</p>
<p>James’s hands were gentle as he slowly stripped Tony of his clothes leaving him bare in the warm room. Tony returned the favor, laying chaste kisses on each new piece of skin that he uncovered. Neither of them were in a hurry. Tonight was just about them and enjoying one another for as long as they wanted. The outside world had been locked out and could wait on them. They both gave everything they had whenever asked. Tonight they were taking their time and focusing only on each other.</p>
<p>James was the first to climb into the steaming bath and settled himself back against the side of the deep tub. The water was high enough that it came up to his collarbone. He held out a hand to help Tony into the tub with him so that he wouldn’t slip. With confidence Tony took the offered hand and climbed in and situated himself so that he was between James’s legs with his back pressed to his lover’s chest.</p>
<p>It wasn’t so long ago that just the thought of sitting in a bath full of water would have given Tony a panic attack with a side of flashbacks to Afghanistan. Now, with James’s strong arms wrapped around him and holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world, Tony was perfectly calm seated in the water. There was nowhere in the world that was safer than James’s arms as far as Tony was concerned.</p>
<p>Together the two of them sat there soaking in the heat from the water and letting it relax their muscles. It was beyond soothing and neither could think of asking for anything better.</p>
<p>As they sat there James leaned forward and started placing feather light kisses along the back of Tony’s neck. The skin was damp from sweat and steam and a quick tongue flicked out to take a taste before turning to nibbles and light sucks that wouldn’t even leave a mark behind. It was enough for him to know that Tony was his without question, he didn’t have to stake a claim for all the world to see even if he did enjoy doing that on occasion.</p>
<p>Tony had no problem leaning his head to the side and giving James as much room to explore as he wanted. It was sweet knowing just how much his lover desired him and Tony felt his heart warming with each press of lips to his skin.</p>
<p>Taking hold of the soap, Tony built up a lather and used that to rub over each of the arms holding him safe and secure. He washed over skin and metal as far as he could reach before turning around in James’s lap and continuing across his chest. James merely adjusted and brought his kissing to the front of Tony’s neck where the genius was more sensitive. Between the two of them, their cocks began to slowly harden and grind together under the water.</p>
<p>Despite the growing arousal, getting off wasn't the point of the night and both chose to ignore it for the time being. What they wanted from each other went beyond just orgasms. They wanted each other heart and soul and it was rejuvenating those two things that they focused on.</p>
<p>Hands explored wet skin as lips gradually found one another. Nothing else mattered to either of them except the man in their arms. Nothing of the outside world existed for these few precious moments. They were both lost in their own little world and in each other. There was nowhere else that either of them would ever want to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>